


Shock Blanket?

by Duedicoppe



Series: Strani Eventi [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crochet, Fluff and Crack, I'm Mad, Knitting In Public Day(s), Knittingverse, Thor is a perfect nanny
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A causa dell'ennesimo scontro con malvage forze mistiche (forze misticamente malvage? misticismi malvagiamente forti?) Cap è stato trasformato in un bebé. Una volta tornato alla normalità, scoprire come gli Avengers-E-Soci hanno fronteggiato il problema è... alquanto sconcertante. Almeno, secondo quanto riportato dalla mosca sul muro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Blanket?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per festeggiare le giornate del Knitting In Public (Sì, lo so, è crochet. Abbiate pazienza. Tanto ho deciso che nel knittingverse ci finisce qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con fili e gomitoli)

"Questo non è un laboratorio di ricerca" – dice l'uomo alto, biondo e muscoloso.

 

"No." – risponde l'uomo con la benda sull'occhio, col tono seccato di chi detesta dover sottolineare l'ovvio.

 

"Questa è..." – deglutisce – "è..."

  
"Una nursery" – viene in aiuto l'uomo col pizzetto e il bicchiere in mano.

 

Alto, Biondo e Muscoloso si gira a fissarlo, stravolto.

 

"È sembrata la soluzione più pratica" – tenta di chiarire l'uomo brizzolato e mingherlino.

 

"Non avevamo idea di quanto tempo sarebbe stato necessario per riportarla alle condizioni originarie" – puntualizza l'uomo con il completo elegante.

 

"E nemmeno se ci sarebbero riusciti" – borbotta la ragazza castana coi capelli lunghi.

 

"Zitta, Darcy" – sibila la donna bionda.

 

"Ma non..."

 _Molto_ alto.

 

"Non può aver..."

 _Molto_ biondo.

 

"Non l'ha fatto davvero."

 _Molto_ muscoloso.

 

Ma non è lo stesso uomo alto, biondo e muscoloso che si vede nelle foto – quello con i capelli lunghi, quello con in braccio un bebè biondo in una tutina blu, quello che prova la temperatura di un biberon, quello con in mano un...  
  
" _Uncinetto_? Quello è un _uncinetto_?"

 

"L'ha fatto eccome" – l'uomo robusto con un arco appeso alla spalla.

 

"Ha sostenuto che 'prendersi cura di un compagno d'armi è cosa nobile e degna di un guerriero.' Testuali parole." – la donna con i capelli rossi.

 

"Ha sequestrato Darcy per farsi portare nei migliori negozi di gomitoli del centro" – la bionda.

 

"E ha fatto venire una serie di crisi isteriche ai commessi perché non riuscivano a trovare i colori giusti. Il rosso giusto, il blu giusto. E chi se lo immaginava che potessero esistere così tanti tipi di bianco?" – la ragazza castana.

 

"Il tutto dopo aver compiuto un'esaustiva ricerca su Ravelry, se mi è concesso dirlo" – la voce disincarnata che sembra arrivare da qualche parte vicino al soffitto.

 

Dopo aver tentato (invano) di mantenere un minimo di compostezza mentre guardava le fotografie appese ai muri della nuova, nuovissima nursery nella grande torre, l'uomo biondo si arrende e si appoggia con una mano al lettino piazzato al centro della stanza – sotto una decorazione di frammenti metallici e luci azzurre che non ha niente a che vedere con api e cavallini da giostra e carillon, e che l'uomo col pizzetto continua a guardare con l'espressione vagamente imbarazzata di chi cerca di fingere di non averci niente a che fare. 

 

E fissa con l'aria imbambolata la  _cosa_ che se ne sta lì con l'aria più innocente di due mondi. 

 

Una coperta da bebè, ancora appoggiata nel lettino.

Tonda, bianca, rossa, blu, e con una stella al centro.


End file.
